


Four Stages

by Oienel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oienel/pseuds/Oienel
Summary: Four stages of pregnancy in four short drabbles.





	1. Trying

Jongdae moans, and you caress his nape, urging him to keep going. You can feel how close he is, just by the tension in his body. Earlier you’ve been keeping him close with your legs hooked behind his waist, but now they are just laying on the bed – it’s more a waiting game, since you’ve already got your release (which was pretty courteous of Jongdae).

He groans, and you notice that his eyes close, and his pace slows down – it’s how you realize you’ve achieved his orgasm, because otherwise you don’t feel anything – you are too wet to realize that there is another liquid inside you.

You fully expect him to roll over, but he just lays down on top of you, spent. You laugh, as much as you can with  his dead weight on top of you, and once more you hook your legs behind his waist to fully hug him.

After a minute or so he purrs and kisses your cheek, and finally rolls over. You turn your head to look at him, and you reach his face with your hand to caress his cheek. You are cooling down slowly, sweat drying on your skin, and you are getting cold, but you are too lazy to move and do something about that. He grabs your hand and kisses your palm.

“Will it do?” He asks, and you laugh, planting your feet on the bed.

“Probably?” You answer with a question. “We still need to keep trying.”

Jongdae rolls on his side to face you, resting his head on his hand.

“I would certainly like that.” He says, wiggling his eyebrows, and you snort. It’s starting to seep out of you, and you certainly hate that part – when it starts to cool down rapidly. Jongdae stands up, and goes to the bathroom. You can hear the water running, but when he comes back he is still gloriously naked.

Which actually reminds you of important question.

“Would you like it to be a boy or a girl?” He seems to be surprised with that sudden query. He shrugs.

“Why?”

“Because I don’t know which side I should lie on.” This seems to confuse him even further, and you have to stifle a laugh.

“What?” He asks, and sits down on the bed.

“C’mon, it’s you who should know that! Your ancestors believed that uterus has two openings, left and right. And supposedly if the sperm enters the left one boy is conceived and when it enters the right one – a girl.” You have to bite your lips to stop yourself from laughing, when Jongdae just stares at you with eyebrows raised high.

“You are stupid, you know that?” He says with a mock disdain and you finally laugh out loud.

“C’mon! If you want, I can try my best! So, should I lay on the right or left side?”

“Just lay on your back.”

“And if it seeps into both openings? Can we deal with twins?” You ask, opening your eyes wide in feign innocence, and Jongdae just groans, throwing blanket over you, and laying down.

He doesn’t say anything, so you wait a moment to annoy him even further.

“But… It’s even day after my period ended.”

“And?” He asks, and you can hear the weariness in his voice, which you find particularly hilarious.

“Child conceived on the even day will be a girl.”

“And that’s what Joseon people believed?”

“Yes.”

“And you are telling me that to make fun of those beliefs?”

“Obviously.”


	2. Getting

You are reading the book when he comes back. You can hear how he throws his coat on the rack, and how he throws his keys on the counter (which annoys you – you have a special hook for the keys, he is going to search for them everywhere later), and hastily kicks his shoes off.

You stop reading, making sure to store the page for later, but you don’t look up, waiting to keep pretense of being indifferent. Quick steps falter close, and you look up to see him standing in the doorway. His hair is mussed, and there are signs of madness in his eyes.

“Hi.” You greet him, with uncontainable smile spreading your lips.

He doesn’t answer but just comes to you, climbing on the bed next to you, and you close the book, ready to hug him – but he doesn’t come that far. He stops, hands grabbing the hem of your shirt and he pushes it up, exposing your abdomen.

He just stares at it intensely, and you feel how love for that man warms you up.

He finally bends down to kiss the skin just over your navel. He then shifts so lays on top of your legs, with his arms on both sides of your abdomen keeping him up, so he can face your belly.

“Hi, kiddo.” He finally says, and you can immediately feel how your eyes water. It’s so stupid, but you can’t help it. “We are really excited that you’ll be joining us in those few months. We will prepare the room for you and all of that, so you don’t have to worry – just focus on growing strong and healthy.” He looks up to see you, and you automatically smile, your cheeks hurting a little. Jongdae grabs your hand, and really, you love his so much. “I don’t know if we are going to be good parents, but I promise you, that both me and your mom, we will do everything in our power to ensure that you’ll have a good and happy life.”


	3. Waiting

“My mom sent us a list of possible names.” Of course she did. You don’t say that out loud, because at this point you really need to remember about protecting your marriage. And you know that they all mean good, but you are just so exhausted with constant help and meddling.

“How nice of her.” You say, and you clearly couldn’t keep the annoyance out of your voice, because Jongdae laughs.

“Don’t worry, I thanked her, and I put them in the magazine stand in the toilet, so if you don’t have anything to read while there – it’s better than nothing. “You laugh, and Jongdae satisfied with himself kisses your shoulder. That is a smart thing to do, because by now you are spending half of your life in the toilet.

Jongdae reaches over your shoulder to the bowl resting against your stomach. It’s a movie night, and he fought really hard to have the night off, and now you are both spread out on the sofa, Jongdae behind you, with one of his hands resting on the side of your abdomen. Jongdae is your favorite pillow.

Cramp comes out of nowhere, and you exhale through your nose.

“Cramp?” Asks Jongdae immediately, sounding concerned. “Should I tell the kid to quiet down?”

You laugh breathlessly and you move the bowl to the coffee table.

“No, I just… Ugh… Need to change…” You don’t need to finish your sentence, because Jongdae is already helping you move onto your side, which eases the pain. You pat his leg, so he would bring it up, so that your belly will rest against it. When you are happy with your new position, you bring the bowl closer again.

Jongdae rubs your belly delicately.

“Kiddo, you should stop making your momma suffer so much.” You snort, and Jongdae kisses your neck, and you know that in a second he is going to kiss your lips, but…

“I need to pee.” You realize as you say that, and you have to admit, that his face doesn’t fall when he helps you stand up.


	4. Greeting

“Did we pack everything?”

“Yes, Jongdae, _I_ packed everything.”

“Good. Should I wear something nice?”

“Should you wear something nice?”

“It’s our first meeting.”

“Oh, then yes, by all means wear a suit or something.”

“You are making fun of me.”

“Me? Never.”

“I just don’t want the kid to hate me.”

“I am pretty sure that for the first 14 years it’s going to be ok.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, pretty sure.”

“Good. Good. Let’s go then. Let’s go and meet the kid.”


End file.
